insane (fullmetal alchemist fanfic)
by Funhousesandgoldfish
Summary: insanity. she is ruthless and only cares for herself. but she has an exception of envy. he came into her life and tore it apart. he broke her down to nothing. he made her weak. this, is the story of a homunculus falling in love
1. Chapter 1

*90 years ago*

We were in the mansion. The homunculi and I (beside sloth and wrath). "We've decided that you can be one of us." She said. Envy growled.  
>*now*<p>

That's the start of how Envy and I had grown to hate each other. I was only 8 and I still hated his guts.  
>"Can I eat him?" I heard gluttony ask. "Now the puppet gets to change again." I said, gesturing to the palm tree glaring at me from across the room. " You must be insane if you think I'm the puppet, you scum." He snarled. " That made me remember something,<p>

It was when I pinned envy to a wall and I got My new name.

I quickly snapped out of my trance just as he changed into the person who tried to bring me back to life. "don't you have the strength to hit your boyfriend?" he taunted. I was just about to stab him with my sword until lust butted in.

" If you two don't stop fighting father will not be pleased." that made us stop. envy and I were always like this, and she always plays the father card to get us to stop.

We stopped fighting, but we still glared at each other.

"Lust I heard the fullmetal pipsqueak was here." I said. "You can't kill him, Insanity." lust said. I huffed. I wasn't gonna kill, him just rough him up a bit.

he obviously deserves it anyway. always sticking his nose into our buisness, ruining our plans. oh what i would do to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity was sitting on a hill with her best friend, aoto. they have known each other since they were children. "aoto, what would you do if I died?" she asked." "azami, that won't be for a long time and jif t did happen I don't know what I would do."

3 months later azami hikoto died of cancer and never told her friend. aoto was heartbroken, yet angry at his best friend for not telling him about her cancer.

"everything's all set" aoto said to himself. he was trying to bring her back to life.

it was all gone. aoto lost his hands and feet . he was stumbling around, looking for someone to help, but the wrong people found him, they took him to a lab and made him into a philosophers stone. after years, he finally escaped the lab and set out to train in alchemy, not knowing he was a philosophers stone.

some day he would bring azami back to life.

azami felt half dead, and could barely move. until these people came up to her, giving her these strange red stones to her. they took her in and trained her, giving azami a new name, insanity.

I hope I never see aoto again.


	3. Chapter 3

We were staking out at laboratory 5, again. the worst part was lust put me on guard patrol, with envy. I don't get why we have to always be partnered together! I mean-

'Insanity! Pay attention!' I heard envy say through the walkie- talkie. 'right!' i replied. but it has been so boring! no one really comes to this labratory and if they did number 66 and the others will get them! that is anyone besides fullmetal pipsqueak.

He is one of my 2 top problems. Edward elric pisses me the fuck off. Hes always using cheap tricks with alchemy to beat everyone! its not like hes beaten me before but envy...

Envy. thats my other problem. i've been getting all weird around him. he's been weird too. We aren't fighting as much anymore and we are kind of... god i don't want to say it, getting along. if this feeling in my stomach doesn't stop i swear to god i will freak the fuck out.

back to the stakeout. i think i have been talking about my problems too much because i think i just saw edward and alphonse elric beat number 66. i rubbed my eyes and looked again. sure enough it is the same red coat and suit of armor that i see way too much.

'Envy! fullmetal pipsqueak is over here fighting the twins in the armor!' i reported, urgence clear in my voice. oh this is gonna be fun. 'i'll warn lust!' he replied. i started heading to the room fullmetal pipsqueak was in, but hid behind a wall to wait for everyone else.

it felt like forever until envy, lust, and gluttony got here, but it was so worth it to see the look on their faces when they saw their current hope for answers die (well sort of die) by lusts hand. then it was envy and i's turn.

we proceeded to beat the shit out of him until he had enough. i made it envys job to carry him outside.

im glad thats over, but my envy problem. for example, we hi fived eachother after we beat him to a pulp! Although, i kind of like getting along with envy. Wait, am i falling in LOVE? no thats impossible! homunculi cant fall in love...


End file.
